It is an old custom to give or to exchange gifts on such occasions as Christmas and religious holydays, anniversaries, graduations, hospitalizations, etc., the gifts generally being handed or mailed with a greeting card selected for the occasion.
On some occasions, such as birthdays for children parties are being held, and the guests, friends and relatives bring inexpensive gifts such as balloons, small games or books and a birthday greeting card with each gift.
On any such occasions, novelty greeting cards in the form of three dimensional foldable cards, pop-up or animated cards have been long known to be used to combine the greeting card and a small toy in a single item.
Books, coloring posters, records and other novelty items having imprinted birthday greetings and mailing instructions have also been long known to be used for the same purposes.
The above and other prior art devices have failed to produce a functional combination of a greeting card and a game or toy within a foldable container adaptable to a variety of games or puzzles, educational or informative subjects, such contained card-games being suitable for mailing without any additional envelope or packaging, or suitable of being carried without the use of a box or container, and offering the advantages of any board game or puzzle, simple in construction and attractive in appearance.
The present invention presents an alternative to the occasional purchase of a gift "and" of an accompanying greeting card, combining in a single and convenient flat container a greeting card and a board or novelty item, self packaged, portable and mailable.